


Her beloved swan

by stellaparrillamills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaparrillamills/pseuds/stellaparrillamills
Summary: Regina returns to her mansion where she lives with Emma, after a long day at the office, only to find out that her swan is still at work. What are her thoughts about them and their life while she waits for her to return?





	Her beloved swan

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is the first fanfic I post even though I write a lot. It's just some thoughts of Regina about Emma while she waits for her to return home. I hope you like it! I would really appreciate it if you wrote a review so I can know if you like it or you gave kudos! Enjoy!

Regina entered her mansion. It was a long day at the office and she was finally home. She looked around searching for her sheriff but apparently she was still at work.

Regina sat on the big couch in the living room and started to eat some food that she had grabbed earlier from Granny’s while she was waiting for Emma to return home. Their home. They lived together for a year now, the happiest year of their life for both of them. Emma had left a small note on the table because she hadn’t seen Regina this morning. ‘’I’ll be late today baby. Be careful and have a good day. I love you’’. Regina smiled widely. How lucky she was to have Emma. Miss Swan as she used to call her when they first met and sometimes still just for teasing.

Miss Swan. Her Emma. The love she had for this woman was unconditional. She loved every inch of her, every mood of her. She just wanted to make her and see her happy. Emma was the light in her darkest times. She was the one that believed in her from the beginning and achieved to bring her back to light. She had promised to give her the happy ending she so much deserved and she did that and much more. She showed her what love means, what to be loved means. Every single day felt like a dream next to her, a dream that Regina never imagined that she could have. She always wanted Emma this way but she never thought that it could work out until it did. And now she gets to spend every day with the woman of her life.

She really misses her when she doesn’t see her for a whole day. It’s not the ‘’something is wrong’’ missing, of course not, but it’s the missing of love. The invincible need to be with her, hold her, kiss her, touch her, talk to her. She cannot imagine herself being in love with someone else instead of Emma. She’s so grateful to have her swan, living with her in her mansion, getting to sleep with her every day and being able to spend every day next to her. She’s so grateful for the long conversations they have, the happy moments, the supporting moments, the way they share things and every moment they get to spend together.

Emma is her light. Her happiness. Her savior. She’s the love of her life, the woman that she’s gonna marry and live forever. How much she wishes she could kiss her right now…

The door of the mansion opens and causes Regina out of her deep thoughts.

‘’Hi baby. I missed you so much today’’. Emma says while closing the door behind her and walking closer to her, as she immediately goes into a deep kiss with her majesty.


End file.
